


Christmas Tree Hunting

by RavenclawWitch18



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: Steve and Bucky go hunting for a Christmas tree for Avengers Tower





	Christmas Tree Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my 25 Days of Christmas series. I wanted to write more, but words are not coming. I am not happy with how it ended and I may come back later and fix that.
> 
> Credit for this idea goes to my lovely friend star, who gave me this prompt a month ago when I first had the idea.

Bucky stamped his feet and blew warm air into his gloved hands. He had been standing here for fifteen minutes with Steve and the rest of the Avengers, sans Tony, waiting on the genius to show up at the Christmas tree farm.

Bucky felt Steve’s arms come around his waist from behind and gratefully leaned into the warmth provided by his super soldier boyfriend. Times like this, he was grateful Steve ran at a hotter than normal temperature.

“When is Tony going to get here?” Clint asked before Bucky could.

“Pepper texted me five minutes ago and said that they were almost here. So they should be pulling up any…” Nat was cut off by a truck with a long flat bed pulling up in front of them.

Tony got out of the driver’s side while Pepper stepped down from the passenger side.

“Alright people, listen up.” Tony said as soon as his feet touched the ground. “Each of you is picking out your own tree, which you will be responsible for decorating tomorrow. Don’t pick a tree that’s taller than twenty feet unless you plan on taking some off the top, bottom, or both. If you need help getting your tree back up here, call and someone will come and help. Alright, that’s it. Now shoo.”

Tony flapped his hands at them. Clint took that as an invitation and immediately climbed the nearest tree, disappearing into its dense needles. Natasha wandered off in a seemingly random direction, tracking Clint from the ground. Bruce had promised to show Thor had to identify which trees were good for Christmas trees and which were not.

Bucky turned to Steve and found his boyfriend standing slightly behind him, an axe casually slung over one shoulder.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Steve nodded. “Lead the way.”

Instead of taking the lead, Bucky linked his left hand with Steve’s right and they headed off into the trees together. Bucky took the time to enjoy being with Steve, alone on a Christmas tree farm.

“What kind of tree do you want?” He asked, ducking to avoid the branches of an ambitious tree that was growing in every direction it could.

Steve hummed as he thought about his answer. “I don’t actually know. My ma and I were never able to afford a real Christmas tree when I was growing up.”

“Was there ever a tree that you liked the look of?”

“I’ve always liked the look of those trees with the dark green needles. I saw a few of them decorated for the holidays and I always thought they looked real pretty.”

“I believe those are the Scotch Pines.” Bucky said thoughtfully. “We should be able to find some of them over here.”

Hand still intertwined with Steve’s, Bucky led his boyfriend off to the right. Moments later, they found themselves at the beginning of the Scotch Pine section of the farm. Steve let go of Bucky’s hand to wander among the rows of neatly grown trees. Bucky trailed behind him, watching in amusement at the look of awe Steve was sporting.

After precisely five minutes of wandering, Steve came to a stop in front of a particularly fat tree. Looking at it, Bucky guessed that the tree was exactly twenty feet, so thankfully they wouldn’t have to worry about chopping off more than was needed from the bottom or the top.

“Is this the one you want?” He asked Steve.

Steve turned to look at him and Bucky could the absolute joy on Steve’s face. He didn’t need any other answer.

“Well, go on then. Cut it down.”

Bucky stood a few feet away where he wouldn’t be hit by any stray wood chips that might go flying. Steve, for all that he had never wielded an axe before in his life, was chopping down the tree like a pro. With a few strong swings, the tree was crashing to the ground. Bucky swallowed hard and had to discretely adjust himself when Steve stood up, the faintest hint of sweat gleaming on his forehead with the axe casually resting on the ground next to his leg. With his plaid coat, that Tony had gotten him as a joke and Steve loved, he was making Bucky realize that he had previously unrealized lumberjack fantasies.

“What?” Steve asked, seeing how Bucky was staring at him.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Bucky said hurriedly.

Steve gave him a strange look but said nothing as he bent down to grab the tree by the trunk and start to drag it through the snow. Bucky gaped a little at such an obvious display of Steve’s strength, though he knew his boyfriend was beyond strong, and then hurried to catch up.

“Are you happy with our tree?”

“I am.” Bucky swore. “Though it does leave me wondering how we are going to decorate it since it stands twenty feet tall and has got to be the fattest Christmas tree I have ever seen.

“If I know Tony, he’ll have enough lights and decorations to not only completely cover our tree, but half the trees in Manhattan as well.” Steve commented.

Bucky laughed even as he reached out to tuck his hand through Steve’s arm. Together, they made their way back to the entrance of the farm where the flatbed truck awaited them. They were the first ones back and they stood by the truck, waiting for the others to return with their trees.

**Author's Note:**

> So my plan is to update daily until Christmas, but that may not happen this week. I am in college and all of my professors think that this week is when our papers/presentations have to be due. So be patient if I miss a day updating. I will catch up. Also, this is technically posted a day late since I lost writing time due to mother nature sending a tornado through my city and forcing me to hide in my basement room.


End file.
